


Worth The Price To Live

by QueenBeeComplex



Series: FANGS - written order  (suggested) [2]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Danger, Half-Vampires, Loss, M/M, Magic, Mates, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Prophets, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeComplex/pseuds/QueenBeeComplex
Summary: Mistakes of Ashley's past are now threatening Andy's life.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Sink My Teeth Into This Nightmare, Fangs Part 2

"Are you trying to make us late?" Andy wasn't really mad. He wasn't capable of being mad. Not at Ashley.

The vampire smirked and backed the scrawny singer into the shower, a hand falling possessively to his mate's hip. "Maybe. But all this skin is just too delectable to pass up." He pressed several light kisses along Andy's shoulder, pausing to sink sharp fangs into the soft hollow of his collar bone.

Andy gasped, eyes opening wide as every nerve in his body lit up like fireworks. "Oh, fuck," he murmured. "Babe, you know I can't resist when you do that."

"I know" Ashley muttered against soft flesh. "You also can't resist this." The older man eased his hand around his lover's body to lightly pet at his cock.

"Oh please," Andy whined. His body arched into the other man's, cock slowly rising to attention.

The vampire only took enough time to get his lover's cock hardened before dropping to his knees at Andy's feet. He lightly lapped at his mate's cock, already wet from the shower. He worked slow, at first, getting his taste and drawing soft whimpers from his lover's lips. The bassist couldn't contain his own little moan when he felt long fingers tangling into his hair.

"More!" Andy gasped, pulling his mate's head down onto his cock. He groaned at the feeling of fangs lightly scraping along the sensitive skin. His head thudded back against the tile. "Need more."

Ashley complied. He dropped his mouth all the way down until the singer's cock hit the back of his throat. Then the vampire moaned as the move earned him a slight buck of Andy's hips, and a slight tug at his hair. The more he bobbed his head, the more he could feel the pulse of the vein beneath his tongue. He eased one hand to lightly toy with Andy's balls.

Andy's body arched up into his mate's touch. His shoulder blades scraped against the cold tile as he moved with the rhythm of Ashley's mouth, up and down his cock. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. "A-Ash," the singer gasped.

Ashley only moaned in response, sending little vibrations up his mate's cock. He took him all the way down again, then back up so only the head of Andy's dick rested just in his mouth, lips pursed tight around the shaft. Then Andy was cumming down his throat with a loud moan.

"Fuck...babe...why is that always so amazing?" the singer gasped.

Ashley stood and kissed his boyfriend. "Because we are mated, love. It's only going to get better."

Andy moaned and kissed the vampire back. "Oh, I fucking hope so."

With an easy pull on his arm, Ashley turned Andy around, pressing him against the tile as his fingers eased teasingly down his spine and between his cheeks. "Wanna go for more?"

Andy whined. "Please…" he gasped out, trying to arch off the wall, but Ashley had a strong hold on him.

The vampire simply laughed and grabbed for the bottle of lube the two kept in their shower kit. He slicked his fingers down and eased one into his mate's ass.

Andy whimpered and clamped down on Ashley's finger. He wanted to push back, get the finger deeper, but Ashley had him pinned and was slowly easing in and out, trying to press his mate's patience. The thought of being inside the singer's tight hole was too much, though. After a few more slow minutes, Ashley finally gave in, pulling his fingers free only to replace them with his already slick cock.

"Fuck, finally!" Andy all but screamed. His hips trembled just a little bit from the shock of so quickly going from one finger to his lover's thick cock. Then he felt fangs sinking into his shoulder and his legs gave out.

"I got you, babe," Ashley whispered, softly. He wrapped an arm tight across the human's tiny waist and set a nice, steady pace of thrusts up into him. He lapped at the still open fang marks on the singer's shoulder, savoring the richness of blood and causing Andy to moan even louder.

Andy just dug his nails into Ashley's arm, clinging to him and moaning from the intensity of his mate's touch. "More," he gasped out. "Please, Ash…"

Ashley reached his other hand around to grip at his lover's cock, stroking in tandem with his thrusts. "Like this, baby?" he asked between soft grunts.

The singer's moans were unintelligible, just vowel sounds with increasing volume as he hung on. "So...deep," he gasped.

The bassist chuckled and eased rough kisses across Andy's shower and sweat soaked neck. "I need you...so bad," he muttered, then sunk his fangs into flesh, once again.

Andy screamed. Fangs in his neck and a cock against his prostate was too much all at once. He didn't even have time for a warning before he was cumming over Ashley's hand and across the shower tiles.

Ashley held tighter to his mate, feeling the younger man's muscles clench up tight around his cock. He sucked hard on the soft skin of Andy's neck and shoulder as he thrust into the singer's tight body several times, harder and harder. His breathing was ragged as he finally hit climax. "Mine!" he growled, clinging to Andy tightly as he shot deep into him.

The younger man gasped for breath, shifting his weight back onto his own feet as Ashley's cock slid out of him. "Oh my god," he gasped.

Ashley leaned against the wall for support. "Yeah," he responded, equally winded.

"You've…" Andy caught his mate's eyes and noticed a slight orangey glow to them. "You've never been like that before."

Ashley sighed and washed himself off quickly, before slipping out of the shower without explanation.

"Yeah, guess I'll clean all the cum out of my ass myself, then," Andy sighed, reaching for his bar of soap. He cleaned himself up and hurried out of the shower after the vampire.

Ashley was already dressed and starting to paint on his makeup. He did his best to ignore Andy as he pranced naked across the hotel room, collecting his clothing and throwing it haphazardly into his suitcase, save for the outfit he intended to wear on stage.

"You gonna tell me what that was all about?"

Ashley shook his head, digging through his makeup bag more to avoid the question. "Let's call it animal instinct," he muttered.

"Ashley…" Andy started indignantly, causing the vampire to glance up at him. "I've known you for five years. We've been together for three, and mated for over a year of that. You've never fucked me like that."

"Are you complaining?" Ashley snapped.

The singer rolled his eyes. "No, Ash...you didn't hurt me. I'm worried there's something wrong with you."

"Wrong with me?" Ashley roared, turning to face his mate. "Am I not up to your sexual standards or something?"

"Okay, clearly that was poor word choice. I'm just concerned, Ashley. Something about that felt…" Andy took a deep breath. "You've never needed like that before. It was like you literally could not get enough of your scent on me, or something. What's going on?"

Ashley shrugged. "Like I said. It's more instinctual. I don't...I don't really have an explanation for it. I can just kind of...feel...that something's not right. I can't shake this feeling that you're…" The bassist trailed off, shaking his head and returning to the mirror to finish his stripes.

"That I'm, what, Ashley?"

Ashley took a deep breath. "I think you're being hunted."

Andy let the words wash over him. He pursed his lips, rifled through his stores of information, then finally just gave in. "By what?"

"By rogues," the bassist responded, biting his lower lip.

Andy just raised his eyes and shook his head a bit in a gesture that roughly translated to "wahhh?"

"Technically, Andy, you haven't been human for a year. Drinking my blood the night we were mated changed your blood chemistry. You're being hunted because your blood is...more refined than human blood. Vampires who hunt the human mates of other vampires, or who drink the blood of any other non-human being are considered rogues. It's against even the most ancient vampire laws to hunt another's mate, to hunt the Majiks, and to even consider the blood of a Daethlysk."

Andy licked his lips in agitation and buried his head in a hand. "How long?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you felt like I've been hunted?"

The vampire thought for a long moment. "A week, give or take a day or two."

Andy sighed. "That explains you insisting I take your blood more often than usual. And you more insistently needing sex with me." He was quiet a long moment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Until tonight, I thought it was nothing. Just me being overly worried like I was right after we were mated. But in the shower I got a taste of your blood and then...I was thrown into a mate's frenzy. I had this...this overwhelming need to mark you as mine, to protect you."

"Is there anything we can do about it, now?"

"Not really, and we're already late," Ashley responded."

"Yeah, yeah," the singer snapped. He tosses his last few things into a backpack and headed towards the door, suitcase in tow. He watched as Ashley packed up his suitcase, and then the two headed to the bus.


	2. Part 2

"Babe, I can't hold my guitar and you at the same time," Ashley commented.

Andy giggled and leaned in to kiss up Ashley's throat, anyways. "What do I have to do to convince you to give me some blood before we go out?" he whispered.

Ashley raised his eyebrows. "Why? You almost never ask for my blood."

The singer shrugged. "I mean...if I'm gonna be down in the crowd it may be beneficial to...ya know...smell like you."

The vampire was quiet for a long moment, then he sighed a bit. "You want my blood for protection," he stated.

Andy nodded.

Ashley sighed and swung his bass around to his back. "Come here," he said with a note of concern. The vampire reached to his belt for his knife, flicking it open away from them both before cutting across his shoulder.

Andy hummed and nuzzled in close to his mate as he lapped at the cut.

"Feel better?" Ashley asked, eyebrows raised.

"A little, I guess."

Ashley rose up on his toes to lightly kiss Andy on the nose. "You'll be alright. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You know that."

Andy smiled a bit. "I do. I just..."

"What is it?" the bassist pressed.

"What happens when a vampire loses his mate? Like...what happens to the vampire?" Andy kept his eyes cast down, trying to avoid his mate's gaze.

Ashley looked up at the monitor in their changing room to see where in their set the opening act was. "I don't have time to go into detail, but I can give you the basics."

Andy nodded and sat on the edge of the vanity, casually twirling his eyeliner pencil between his fingertips.

"There's a reason you never read about this happening. It's rare, to start with. A vampire will protect their mate to the death - even if their mate is another vampire." Ashley took his bass off for a moment and set it back in it's case. Then he sat on the arm of the beat up old couch and folded his hands softly over his lap. "Typically, a vampire will immediately avenge his or her mate. In battle, this is almost an instantaneous act, and often they die in the process. If they survive, they'll go mad from the loss, and die shortly after, or they'll just kind of continue to exist in a half state."

"That's...harsh."

Ashley shrugged. "It's just how it is. The longer a pair is mated, the harder they take the loss. It's even worse when a mate is murdered. I've seen that happen myself. Watched someone I loved go mad with grief and anger until there was a stake firmly planted in the chest of the man who killed her mate."

Andy looked up and he could see the sorrow in Ashley's eyes. "Then what happened to her?"

"She had neglected to feed in the three months it took to find her mate's killer. She was fueled so much by her rage, blood seemed unnecessary and frivolous. She died of starvation the next day."

"That's...very sad. Who was she, to you?" Andy asked.

There was a soft knock at the door. Both men turned to see Sandra standing in the doorway. "My mother," she said softly.

"San, babe, hey," Ashley started. "I didn't know-"

"This is your closest concert to Deviant territory. Of course I'm here."

Andy gave a quizzical look. "I thought you were Orion."

"I am," Sandra said with a smirk. "Ashley's parents raised me after…"

"Oh."

The little halfblood rounded on her cousin. "Care to tell me why the hell you're telling depressing stories before a concert?"

Ashley pursed his lips and stuck his tongue through his cheek. "I think Andy's being hunted."

"By…?" Sandra didn't say it as if to ask who, but rather to confirm suspicion.

"Yeah," Ashley answered with a slight snip to his voice. "Look, Ghost Town's almost done with their set. We're on in a few." The vampire lifted his bass up and looped the strap over his shoulder as he slipped out the door.

"You don't think I upset him, do you?" Andy asked.

Sandra shrugged. "I may have grown up with him, but I know little to nothing about how to read his reactions to you. Honestly, I think that's how I figured out you two were, you know, supposed to be together. I could predict his reaction to literally every person in the world, except you."

Andy smiled. "Thanks Sandy."

The little drummer pulled Andy down to her height to kiss the top of his head. "Anytime, kid," she responded with a smirk.

The singer barely caught his mic as some stage hand - he was too distracted to tell which - tossed it to him. He muttered a few test words into it, waited until he heard the "all clear" over his headset, then eased over to the edge of the stage.

"I love you," Ashley whispered. Andy spun around and looked down at his mate. "I love you, too," he whispered, leaning in for a quick kiss before Ashley, Jinxx, and Jake bolted out onto the stage.

Andy would like to think the concert went well, but to be honest, he couldn't really remember. His mind was elsewhere, fighting off a waking vision through most of it. The songs were all simple, rhythm and syllable he'd memorized forever ago. He could vaguely recall being in the middle of the mosh pit at some point. He also remembered Ashley sneaking a nip at his shoulder and how amazing that bite felt. That bite kept him grounded through the last three songs.

The singer's vision was clouding over. "Just a few more steps," he muttered to himself, locking his sight on Ashley and quickly edging offstage.

"Hey, come here," the bassist exclaimed with a wide smile, pulling his mate up into his arms.

"Mmh?" Andy asked groggily before collapsing.

The bassist cast a panicked glance toward Jinxx, who nodded and jogged over. "He collapse?"

Ashley nodded.

Jinxx placed two fingers to the singer's forehead and paused. "He's having a vision. Feels like it's been going for about ten minutes."

"Why didn't he say anything?"

Jinxx shrugged. "You know Andy. He won't stop a show for anything. Remember the fit he had when we wouldn't let him play after he broke his ribs?"

Ashley nodded and scooped his mate up into his arms. "I'm gonna get him to the bus. Sandy, can you grab his stuff from our dressing room?"

"Yeah, got it. I'll go ahead and take it to your place. I can get there faster than the bus."

"Thanks, babe," Ashley called over his shoulder as he headed out the back entrance of the venue. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized security had already cleared the area, and he could get Andy on the bus without anyone noticing. He didn't even try for the bunks, just layed Andy out on the couch and ducked back off the bus to collect the rest of his gear.

"Hey, man, is Andy all right?" Jake asked,catching Ashley's arm as the bassist eased out of the instrument trailer.

Ashley shrugged. "I won't know until he wakes up. Why? What's going on?"

The mourner paused a moment. "The dead around here," he started, shaking his head. "Something's...off about them. They're overly active and upset. Someone's upset the balance of life and death."

The bassist narrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Jake always had this slight pause to his speech. Talking to the living required a bit more thought than talking to the dead. "There are several Majiks among the dead. Several quite young, pissed off Majiks."

"Have you told Jinxx?"

Jake nodded. "He's on the phone with the local council as we speak."

Ashley sighed. This didn't bode well. He knew the rogues that were after his mate, personally. He also knew they had a taste for Majik blood.

-o-

_The edges of the vision were blurry. Andy had to focus to see what was happening. He was laying on his side, and he could tell by the presence of tattoos on his hands that this was a vision from his own point of view._

_There was a sharp stinging in his shoulder, much like when Ashley bit him, but without the intense pleasure of his nerves dancing excitedly. Also, not like how it felt the one time he'd allowed Sandra to feed from him. It felt rough and sore, like the skin had been torn open. There was also the sensation of hot liquid pouring from the wound. Blood, Andy distantly recognized._

_Andy looked around, frantically. It was clear he was too weak to lift himself from the floor. He could see the slim bar of light that suggested a closed door out in front of him, but mostly, the space was dark. He also, distantly, noticed that he was still shirtless from a concert, with grease paint still smudged over his arms in some places._

_Light flooded his line of sight, but was quickly blocked out by the heavy silhouette of a broad shouldered figure. Just enough light flooded around the figure to reveal pale skin and almost black crop cut hair. All of that was overshadowed, though, by the piercing, glowing red eyes over the sharp slant of a nose._

_"Not so strong without your mate to protect you, now, are you?" an eerily deep voice boomed._

_Andy felt his breath rattle. "He will kill you," he sneered through grit teeth._

_The man - no, vampire, Andy corrected himself - only sneered. "It will be too little, too late for his precious little plaything. There is nothing you can do"_

_Then Andy felt the butt of a hard object slammed into the side of his head, and everything blacked out._


	3. Part 3

A concert, a party, and a thirty minute drive later, the band was back in their hometown. Predictably, Ashley was digging through his backpack for the keys to his convertible. Keys that Andy already had in the ignition of the car.

"Damnit, Andy, why do you always do that?"

"You lose keys. I don't. I took them out of your pants pocket first day of tour and put them with my journals to make sure they wouldn't get lost."

"Well move over. I'm driving," Ashley snapped.

"Give me a good reason to."

Ashley leaned over the open top of the car to kiss his lover, long and slow. "When we get back, I'll let you ride me with the top down before we go inside," he whispered.

"Your wish is my command," the singer responded, biting his lower lip a bit and sliding over into the passenger seat.

"Hey, wait up!" Jinxx called, running up behind the car. He pulled a small matchbook out of his pocket and whispered a few soft words over it. "Don't lose it this time, shithead," he snapped, tossing it in Andy's lap.

Ashley laughed. "And you yell at me for losing my keys," he quipped.

"Shove off."

Jinxx rolled his eyes. "You two have gone too many hours without sex. Go the fuck home." He practically pranced back to where his Sammi was waiting in his truck.

"He's right," Andy commented. "It's been three hours since I gave you that pre-concert blowjob, and five hours since we've fucked. I need a shower, and I need you."

"Yeah, I hear ya. Let's get going." Ashley eased on the gas, engine roaring as he backed out of the parking space and sped out onto the road.

Andy had about enough self control to keep his hands to himself until Ashley got on the interstate. Then he started edging closer across the bench seat.

"Don't think I'm not noticing you over there," Ashley teased.

Andy sighed. "I just want you."

"I'm not stopping you," he responded with a soft shake of his head and a knowing smirk.

The singer bit his lower lip and edged even closer, reaching a hand across to unfasten Ashley's stupidly rhinestoned belt buckle, and then pull the zipper and button free. As usual, the vampire wasn't wearing underwear, and Andy was able to pull his cock free. He palmed and played with it, working the member to a semi-hardness.

Ashley shifted in his seat, gripping at the steering wheel with both hands as he struggled to focus on the road. He still couldn't hold back the slight gasp of pleasure as Andy leaned over and wrapped those perfect lips around the head of his cock. He allowed a hand to slip from the steering wheel to tangle into soft, black hair.

Andy hummed. His mate's cock was hot and heavy in his mouth. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, sucking in his cheeks and lapping at the soft skin. He was so focused on the cock in his mouth, he barely noticed as the car eased into the driveway of the house he shared with Ashley.

As promised, as soon as he cut the ignition, Ashley slid the seat all the way back to make room as his lover climbed to straddle his lap. "Eager, aren't you?"

Andy just grabbed Ashley's face with both hands and kissed him, hard. "Just shut up and fuck me," he gasped as he broke away. He began circling his hips down against Ashley's crotch, pulling insistently at the bassist's ribbed tank top in an attempt to get it out of his way.

"Hey, slow down there, babe," Ashley said with a slight chuckle, peeling the shirt off. He danced fingertips up Andy's bare sides, then pulled him in, tight, kissing hard and petting at the singer's soft skin.

"Can't," Andy gasped against the vampire's lips. "Need you." He tilted his head back, exposing his throat to his lover. At the same time, he slid his hands down his own body, unfastening his tight jeans and pushing them down around his thighs, needing to free his aching cock from the denim constraint.

Ashley pulled the singer in so he could kiss down his throat. He felt the soft pulse of blood through the carotid artery under his lips. The rich fragrance that was a wound up, needy Andy flooded Ashley's senses. His fangs extended with an eagerness and a need the vampire was unfamiliar with, but didn't have the time to think about as instinct drove him to bite. Fangs sunk into the warmth of Andy's throat, blood pooling into the vampire's mouth and driving him further into a frenzy.

"Oh, fuck, babe," Andy whined, fisting hands into hair.

Ashley pulled away and shoved the singer away just long enough to get him turned around and leaned over the steering wheel. "Mine," he growled, grabbing Andy's hips and biting into the soft expanse of skin where back meets hip meets ass and drawing more blood to fire his senses.

The singer whimpered. "All yours," he responded in a gasp.

An annoyed growl issued from Ashley's throat. He tore his nails down Andy's lower back and ass, catching his jeans and boxer briefs and shoving them to the floor. "You wear too much," he whined.

Andy hissed in pleasured pain and then chuckled darkly. "Lube," he demanded. He couldn't really see, but he felt Ashley's hair against his back a moment as the bassist leaned forward to get to the glove box. Then he heard the soft click of the bottle and spluttering sound as the liquid was forced from its containment.

Ashley slicked his fingers down, warming the lube up before running a wet finger from the small of Andy's back down the seam of his ass. He prodded, teasingly, at the tight pucker that was his mate's entrance, but insisted on pacing himself, making sure the human was properly lubed up.

"Ah, shit, yes," Andy groaned out as a finger plunged into him. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he wiggled his ass back against Ashley's hand. "More," he gasped.

It seemed too soon to add another finger. Ashley needed to take his time. He could feel the frenzied urge to fully claim his mate rising up in him. So he thrust his finger in and out several times, drawing whines of mixed pleasure and annoyance from Andy. It wasn't until the singer was begging - and loudly - that Ashley finally caved in and eased a second finger in. He only lasted a few slow thrusts before he lost control.

"In me," Andy begged. "Baby, need you in me, please."

Ashley barely had the forethought to lube himself up. He grabbed the human across his tiny waist and pulled him roughly into his lap, lining his dick up to push in almost immediately.

"Fuck!" the singer screamed. His whole body arched and he dug his nails into Ashley's arms. "Right there," he gasped. Andy reached back to tangle a hand in Ashley's hair, pulling a bit as he began to move himself up and down his lover's cock.

"Yeah, baby, just like that," Ashley said, breathily, against the human's neck. He nipped at his shoulder, then reached a hand up to cup Andy's jaw, pulling the younger man in for a heated kiss. His other hand possessively gripped at Andy's hip bone, guiding him down his cock, harder and faster. He even began thrusting his hips up to meet the singer's movements.

Andy moaned out as Ashley's cock slammed up, deeper, into him. He pressed himself further back against the bassist's smooth, tattooed chest. "Touch….touch me," he gasped out, pushing Ashley's hand from his hip to his cock.

The vampire fisted his hand around Andy's cock, pumping slowly. "Like this, baby?" he asked, ducking in for another quick bite to the human's shoulder. The bite tore a bit, and a single trickle of blood traced down his back. Ashley moaned a bit at the sight, then traced the blood back up with his tongue and licked the wound closed.

"Mm-hmm, yeah," Andy whined. He began thrusting his dick up into his mate's hand, making the cock in his ass slip out and shove back in at a different angle. He did everything he could to keep moving, keep the friction going. It was all almost overwhelming.

Ashley's breathing picked up, changed somehow. He held tight to Andy for a few long moments, holding the human's skinny body down on his cock for a few extra moments each thrust. "Need more," he gasped, gripping at soft skin. He brought one hand to his mouth and cut his palm open with a fang. Then he held his bleeding hand up to his mate's mouth.

"You're...oh god…" Andy managed to gasp out before lapping at the wound. The salty-sweet taste of vampire blood danced across his tongue. His senses were flung into overdrive. "So good...need more," the singer insisted, a hand raising to grasp Ashley's wrist.

"All you want," the vampire gasped out. He thrust up, harder, and leaned forward a bit. The space was cramped enough, but he needed to be closer to his mate. He pulled his hands in, grasping at skin and pulling Andy down harder, pressing his chest into the human's back until there wasn't a crack of space between them.

"I...fuck." The younger man grasped Ashley tight, pulling his face over for another deep kiss. "So close," he gasped out. He reached for his cock, pumping it quickly. "Right there, babe, again," he insisted.

Ashley thrust up at the same angle a few more times. He could feel his mate's muscles twitching around him. Andy's thighs started shaking a bit, too. Ashley reveled in the vibration of each ragged, fucked out moan that rattled through the singer's chest. The vampire needed more, still. He sunk his fangs into the human's shoulder one last time, letting the blood pool up in his mouth before swallowing.

"A-Ashley!" the singer called out. His whole body tensed and shook a moment, muscles clenching down on the hard cock inside him. Cum shot up from his hard cock, splattering across his chest and thighs. He felt Ashley continuing to thrust up into him, and somehow was able to push back a bit, needed to keep the friction going.

"That's so hot," Ashley gasped into his mate's ear. He kept his tight hold on the singer's hips and kept thrusting up. The heat and tightness of Andy's ass clenching up around him finally pushed him over the edge. With a final hard thrust and a sharp pull of the younger man down onto his cock, Ashley hit climax. His cock pulsed just a little as he unloaded into his mate's tight little ass, then pulled his softening cock out.

Andy collapsed back against his mate, chest rising glistening with sweat and heaving for breath. "That was fucking amazing," he gasped.

Ashley smiled a bit and buried his face in the back of his lover's neck. He loosely wrapped his arms around the singer. "I'm glad you enjoy it, love."

"You don't." It was a soft statement.

The vampire sighed. "It...it's not that. Andy, you know I love having sex with you. It's just that…"

"Bad circumstances drive you to this. I know." He reached back and pulled the bassist's face close to his, pressing a soft, reassuring kiss to his lips. "I know, baby."

"I do enjoy it, though," Ashley insisted. "Trust me, there is nothing better than having my cock buried inside you and your blood running down my throat."

Andy whimpered a little. "I wish I wasn't too tired to go again, right now. Because I so would."

"Why don't we go inside and get washed up. Then you can tell me what about that vision you had earlier has you so rattled, hmm?"

The prophet cocked his head a bit. "Ash, you know I don't like talking about my visions."

Ashley lightly rubbed his hands up and down his mate's sides. "I know, love. But I'm worried. You're never this rattled about them."

Andy shook his head. "You're right. Let's go inside and get washed up." He reached for where Ashley's tank top had been discarded and use it to clean the cum from his chest. Then he pulled up his pants and climbed out of the car.

Ashley followed suit, zipping his jeans and refastening his belt. He grabbed Andy by the upper arm and pulled him close. "Hey, come here." He lightly cupped the human's face and pulled him in for a gentle, fangless kiss. "You know I love you," he whispered, pressing his forehead to Andy's.

"I know. I love you, too," the singer responded, lightly pecking his mate's lips.

The couple was interrupted by the abrupt noise of slow clapping. "Well isn't this sweet," a menacing voice echoed from the shadows.

Ashley instinctively shoved his mate, protectively, behind him. "Don't you dare touch him," he growled.

Andy froze. He couldn't take his eyes off this stranger. Those eyes, the sharp slant of his nose, all seemed so familiar. "You…" he whispered.

The stranger smirked, cocking his head to one side. "Or what, little brother? I promised you, didn't I? That if you ever loved anyone, I would take them away from you, just like you did my Analee."

"That was an accident," Ashley said, swallowing hard. "I was only 15, Holten. I didn't know-"

"Didn't know?" the man - vampire, Andy corrected himself - roared. "Mother and father warned us about the humans our entire lives! But you wouldn't listen! Your recklessness left me with nothing but a headstone and the dust of a half formed childe! You let those humans take everything away from me. Then you had the audacity to go and bind yourself to one."

Ashley's wings spread from between the soft star pattern down his back. His eyes glowed protectively red as he pressed himself back, attempting to conceal Andy from harm. "You will not touch my mate," the bassist repeated in a cold, calm voice.

"You cannot stop me. You will have to kill me. And you never had it in you to stake your own brother, Ashley."

The bassist shook his head. "You know I'm not responsible for Ana's death. If I were, you would have killed me years ago. You've had plenty opportunity." Ashley let his wings relax, standing up straighter. "This isn't about Ana. And I won't let you make it about my Andy." He turned and wrapped an arm across Andy's chest, quickly unfurling his wings in a move that seemed all too practiced. He leaped up into the car, using the spring of the seat to help project him up into the air, into safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be having a little too much fun with these mating urge fueled sex scenes. I promise there will be more of those in future stories.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys time to get serious

"What the hell, Ashley? Put me down!" Andy wiggled in Ashley's arms, fussing indignantly.

"Not til you're safe," Ashley snapped. His wings beat several times before stretching into their full, soft, velvety masses to either side.

Andy huffed. "You're going to land, then you're going to tell me what the hell is going on."

"I already have," the vampire responded, calmly. "You're being hunted. Now shut up and fucking hold still so I can get us to Sandra's safely."

The singer relaxed and allowed Ashley to hold him safely against his chest. "But just so we're clear, I'm not okay with this."

Ashley sighed. "You are safest with me, and I can get around a lot faster in the air."

"Not to throw a rock in this plan but...can't the other guy fly, too?"

"Yes," the vampire stated. "But I've always been more skilled in the air than Holten." As if to prove this point, Ashley snapped his wings in tight to his body and plummeted down between the trees. Once he got just under the canopy, he snapped his wings open about halfway and flapped a few times to keep his height. He tilted sideways, slipping between two trees with his wings outstretched, then leveled off before pushing back up through the canopy.

"Have you gone mad?" Andy screamed, clinging to Ashley for dear life.

The bassist chuckled. "Darling, I'm not gonna drop you. I've been flying since I was fifteen. I've got this. I've got you." He slipped back down between the trees, but kept a relatively steady speed, slipping between the trees until he broke through the woods into a clearing.

A lovely little log cabin rested in the clearing. Ashley beat his wings a few times and then landed softly on the roof.

"Thank the gods, we're here," Andy sighed, shakily stepping from Ashley's arms to the roof of the house.

"What in the name of-" Sandra threw the second story window open and stuck her head out in annoyance. "Oh. It's you two. Get in here."

Ashley took his mate's hand and started towards the window, but Andy stayed rooted in place. "Come on," he insisted.

Andy looked up at Ashley with wide eyes. "Can't." he muttered.

Ashley wanted to protest, but there wasn't time. He just leaned down and scooped the younger man up, dropping through the window and then rolling across the floor out of Sandra's way.

The little halfblood huffed at them as she climbed the ladder to close and latch the window. "Always so dramatic, aren't we," she teased, lightly toeing Ashley's thigh.

"Shut up, damnit!" the Deviant snipped back. He was crouched protectively over his human mate, who had fully blacked out.

"Need me to call Jinxx?" Sandra hazarded a guess.

There was a grumble, and then Ashley was rifling through Andy's pockets. He pulled out a matchbook, pulled one out and lit it, holding it out until the fire touched his fingertips before waving the flame out.

Sandra raised an eyebrow. "Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Just give it a sec," Ashley responded, still gasping for breath.

"You called?" A rather annoyed yet familiar voice demanded.

Sandra jumpped and turned on a heel. "Jinxx, fucking hell, you scared me!"

The mystic ignored her, shooting a look at Ashley. Then he realized the black lump next to the Vampire was Andy. "Another vision?"

Ashley shrugged. "My brother...I think we lost him in the woods. But it's a matter of time before he figures out where we are."

Jinxx and Sandra both swore.

"That explains why you didn't use the front door," the halfblood commented.

"I can't move him until he's conscious," Jinxx added. He pressed his fingers to Andy's forehead. "Vision," he confirmed. "Two in such a short span of time..."

Ash pressed fingers to his temples. "And the fact he was so shaken up...can't be good."

Jinxx shook his head. "We can at least move him physically. Is your cellar still rigged as a safe house?" The question was pointed toward Sandra.

"Uh, yeah. Downstairs. The trapdoor is in the right wall of the pantry."

Ash stood and scooped Andy up into his arms, making sure to tuck the singer's head against his chest so it wouldn't smack against furniture along the way. Then he started, slowly, down the stairs. Sandra and Jinxx followed closely behind, and then eased ahead once they all reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs. Sandra hurried into the kitchen to open the trap door while Jinxx hovered nearby, softly whispering spells to mask Andy's scent.

There was a knock at the door, and they all froze.

"Quickly," Sandra hissed, waving the boys into the cellar and pulling the fake wall shut. Jinxx pressed a hand to the door to seal it from the inside, so if it was knocked against, it wouldn't give a hollow thud.

The little halfblood ran fingers through her hair, rumpling it. Then she pulled off her t-shirt and discarded it on the couch. She started a shower in the guest bathroom, locking the door before pulling it closed. Then she went to the door where a rather unwanted guest was knocking impatiently.

"I coming I'm coming" she grumbled, unlatching the door but not the chain lock. "What do you wa-"

Intimidating crimson eyes gazed back at her. "I know you're hiding him."

Sandra huffed in annoyance. "I haven't seen your brother since I left the concert," she insisted. "And since you clearly can't take a hint, I didn't come home alone."

Holton looked over the halfblood's head toward the shower. "Your company is showering alone?" he mused.

"Well I _was_  going to join her but  _somebody_ knocked on my door."

The rogue was silent a moment. "I see." He paused a long moment. "I suppose I'll leave you to your escapades, half blood." The title was sneered. Sandra didn't need the insult, though, to know how much disdain the Vampire held for anyone who wasn't a pure blood high line like himself. The fact he'd been disowned even by the Deviant council didn't even seem to register to his ego.

"Mhm yes, I shouldn't let her get too far on her own," Sandra commented, glazing her eyes over as if considering debauchery. She promptly closed the door and latched it before turning towards the empty shower. She quickly picked the lock open before slipping into the steamy room to come face to face with a sopping wet Jinxx.

"He's gone, right?"

Sandra rolled her eyes and passed the mystic a dry towel. "I don't know for sure. And really? You're traveling through the taps now?"

He shrugged. "Seemed like my safest bet." He ruffled his hair with the towel. "Andy's awake."

"And pissed about being locked up," she surmised.

Jinxx chuckled. "Something about him being human not meaning he should be treated like a child. The idiot would run head first into battle if Ashley and I didn't hold him back."

The halfblood bit her lip, pondering a moment. "He dreams the plight of humanity," she finally stated. "Can you blame him for wishing he could stop it?"


	5. Part 5

"Do you still have it?" Ashley directed his question at Sandra.

They were all down in the cellar now. The space was rather quaint so long as you tried not to think about how entrapping it could be.

Sandra only nodded her head, once, toward the far corner of the room.

Without a word, Ashley spun in the opposite direction to yank an ornate silver skeleton key from its cobwebbed home on the wall. Then he crossed the cellar, dropping to one knee to insert the key into an old, equally ornate wooden chest. The hinges groaned in protest as the vampire pushed the lid open. Then he removed something long and thin, wrapped protectively in black cloths.

"What's that," Andy asked in barely a whisper.

Sandra eyed the object in Ashley's hands warily. No one answered.

Cloths were unwrapped from the object, tenderly, revealing beautiful silver and gold filigree. Then Ashley turned to face them, holding out a sheathed sword.

Sandra pointedly looked away as her cousin slowly drew the weapon, wincing at the soft whisper of wood on metal.

"Oh," Andy gasped at the pale birchwood blade. "A vampire slayer."

Ashley turned the blade to split his face, a mix of marvel and disgust on his face. "This will do," he grumbled, sheathing the weapon with extra care.

"Why on earth do you have a vampire slayer?" Andy finally piped up.

Sandra cleared her throat. "My father was a hunter, up until the day he met, well caught, my mother. Once he had her in his trap, he just couldn't understand how something so beautiful could be as dangerous as he had been told. He gave it up for her. He gave up everything for her." Sandra paused for a long moment, then, in a somber voice, she said, "I keep that sword as a reminder: that no matter how deep into the darkness you fall, there is still a chance to follow the light."

Jinxx shifted, leaning back against the wall. "Well that's," he coughed a bit. "I suppose there is a reason the forces of light and dark are in the hands of the women of my species."

Andy snickered.

Sandra just leveled a steady glance at Ashley. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," she warned.

"What do you mean?" Andy's question was met with silence. "Ash, what does she mean?!"

The bassist took a long, deep breath. "I will protect my mate with whatever means necessary." His voice sounded distant. Even more, it sounded cold. Andy had never heard such cold in his beloved's voice.

The singer shook his head. "You're not actually saying-" but he couldn't bring himself to finish that thought.

"I have to. Holton will not stop until I have suffered as he has."

Sandra winced. "This is about Ana." It was a statement.

Jinxx whistled. "You told me your brother lost his mate. You never told me he went absolutely insane from it."

Ashley's head whipped around, fast. "That's what vampires do when they lose a mate. We go crazy because half of our soul is suddenly gone."

The atmosphere was heavy and uncomfortable. None of them even attempted to move, in fear of causing the energy to shatter.

Finally, Ashely cleared his throat. "Can I have a moment alone with my mate?"

Sandra and Jinxx nodded slightly before ascending the stairs and slipping through the false wall.

Andy swallowed hard. "You're serious, then," he said in barely a whisper.

The vampire nodded. "This ends with his death. One way or the other. If I can just get to him before he gets to you..."

"You won't."

Ashley's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

The younger man took a slow, deep breath. "The vision," he stated. "It's of my death. At your brother's hands."

The bassist gulped. He didn't know whether he wanted to swear or scream or start throwing things. "No," he finally said.

"Ashley you know how my visions work. If I see it, it will happen."

"I said no!" Ashley screamed, muscles twitching. "No," he said again, voice quiet. "I won't let him..."

The younger man gently reached out to stroke his mate's arm. "I know you want to protect me, but I have already made my peace."

Ashley's eyes flared orangey red as he drew away. "Made your peace? How do you just make your peace with this?"

A soft smile graced the human's lips. "Because I know you will always love me. And that is all I need to know."

"Andy-"

"No. Don't. It's time, Ashley. We can prolong it. But it can't be stopped."

Ashley shifted uncomfortably. "But what about the other visions? You've had others. About us. About a future."

Andy shrugged. "I don't know. I don't actually know everything. But I do know that your brother gets to me before you get to him."

The air was heavy with tension. Ashley couldn't find the words to add to that. He just glared at Andy, eyes glowing red with a strange mix of denial and betrayal. Finally, he spoke.

"Let me make love to you."

The younger man coughed and glanced up at his mate. "Is this really the time?" he hazarded.

Ashley nodded. "I don't want our last time to be fueled by instinct."

Andy nodded, slowly. He made his way across the cellar to the small bed, laying back on the mattress with a nervousness he wasn't aware he had. Then Ashley was pressing down on top of him, hands trailing up the human's sides as he leaned in and captured the human's lips in a soft kiss. Then Andy was leaning up into his mate, hands tangling in soft, black hair as he kissed back.

"I will protect you," Ashley whispered. "Even if I fail. I will try."

Andy chuckled a little. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't." He reached to hold his mate's head steady, pulling it down to reconnect their lips. His back arched as bass callused hands slid up his back under his shirt. The motion lead to Andy reflexively lifting his arms to allow the shirt to be peeled off. Then he dropped his hands back down to dance across his mate's bare skin.

Ashley reveled in the deep moans that he drew up with soft, open mouth kisses down the singer's throat. He lingered with his lips against the carotid artery, feeling the blood pulsing under the skin. He let out a little growl, struggling to keep his instinct at bay.

A sharp gasp escaped Andy's lips as fangs sunk into his throat. He moaned, low and loud, muscles tensing as his tight black jeans seemed to grow even tighter. He pressed himself up, needing friction against the hardness growing between his legs.

Deft fingers quickly freed Andy's hardened cock from the constricting denim, then wrapped firmly around it. Ashley pumped him slow and steady, reveling in the soft moans it earned him. At the same time, he trailed gentle kisses across the singer's alabaster skin, stopping occasionally to suck and nip at a spot until deep purple and pink marks blossomed his mate's chest, neck and shoulders.

"You are mine," Ashley whispered softly. He shoved at the rest of Andy's clothes, and his own. Then he pulled his mate's long leg up over his hip, exposing that tight, still slick hole. "And I want to make sure that no matter what happens, you know that I love you."

"Oh fuck!" Andy cried as two callused fingers plunged into him. He rutted himself down hard against those torturous fingers, head cast back so his mate could trail soft kisses along his throat. He relaxed as much as he could, making himself pliable as Ashley slowly stretched him out again.

A third finger invaded and Andy lost control. His body shook as his release spurted out over Ashley's hand and chest. The older man simply scooped up the fluid and used it to slick down his own aching cock. "Are you ready?"

Andy took a deep breath, nose nudging softly against Ashley's. "Kiss me when you do it," he whispered. With a soft nod, Ashley closed the millimeters between their lips, guiding his cock slowly into the smaller man.

Andy gasped against his mate's open mouth, back arching and toes curling as he was filled. He tangled a hand in Ashley's dark hair, pulling slightly as the kiss deepened. His other arm was pinned firmly under Ashley's rib cage, hand hooked over a muscular shoulder and fingers digging into flesh.

Ashley's hands held Andy's hips, keeping the younger man steady as his cock slowly dragged out before plunging roughly back into him. Low cries of pleasure and the soft sound of skin meeting skin echoed off the stone walls of the cellar.

"More," Andy gasped. He raked his nails down Ashley's bicep. "Need to feel more of you."

The vampire plunged in harder, thrusts picking up speed. "Like this?" He barely got the words out before Andy screamed as Ashley's cock found that bundle of nerves deep inside him.

"Yesyesyes," the singer hissed. Another low moan rolled from deep in his chest, muscles clenching up in anticipation. "Bite me," he insisted.

A dark chuckle escaped Ashley's throat. "I think I'll hold off," he whispered, trailing kisses along the human's jugular. "If I do that, you'll cum too soon." His thumb dug into Andy's hip as if to punctuate his statement.

Andy helplessly moaned. There was so much friction, hot and hard and fast. He needed so badly to be touched, to reach climax again. He leaned down and bit, hard, at Ashley's shoulder, hoping to muffle his whines of frustration.

"Fuck," Ashley gasped. That bite sent sharp pleasure through his body, pooling between his hips. He was close. So close.

"Ple-ease!" Andy whined. He shifted forward a bit, his cock pressing between his stomach and Ashley's, finally relieving his need to be touched there. But still he needed more. "Blood" he gasped.

"No," Ashley growled. He wasn't ready for this to end. He needed just a few more minutes to feel his mate. Wanted the moment to stretch as long as possible.

Andy let out a strangled moan, breath catching in his throat. "Need-"

Ashley finally gave in. He sunk fangs into flesh, moaning as metallic sweetness flooded his tastebuds. The younger man screamed, release taking over at the sudden intrusion of fangs in his skin. Ashley's release was close behind, the tightening of Andy's muscles and the nails raking across his back pushing him over the edge.

Andy released his hold on his mate, falling back against the hard mattress. He whined at the loss of Ashley's cock slipping out of him.

Ashley sat up, wiping cum off his chest with the edge of the sheet. "I hate to end this way..." he trailed.

The singer took his mate's hand. "Whatever happens, is meant to happen. We were meant to happen. You will go on. You must. For me..."

"Andy-" the vampire's voice broke.

"Don't. Don't you dare die out there. Don't you let this be the end for you."

"Your death is the end for me, Andy..."

"No!" Fear filled Andy's eyes. "No," he finally said, voice soft, almost inaudible.

Ashley just looked away. He pulled himself up out of the bed and dressed silently. He waited, patiently, for Andy to dress as well. Then he grabbed the vampire slayer and bounded up the steps and out of the cellar without so much as a goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize but I'm not sorry.


	6. Part 6

"Come on. Let's get you moved to a Mystic safe house," Jinxx insisted, standing in the doorway of the cellar.

"Do you have one outside of Majik territory?"

Sandra cocked her head sideways. "Why would you want to be outside of the territory?"

Andy shook his head a bit. "I'm uh...not going to survive this. I'd rather not put innocent people at risk when I already know how this ends."

Jinxx was silent a long moment. "Your vision," he finally stated.

Andy only nodded.

"So, what, you're just going to give up without a fight?" Sandra demanded.

"It's not that simple, Sandy. When a Prophet sees something, it will come to pass." The singer bit at his lower lip, eyes cast to the floor. "I'm going to die. I'd like to go out with as little collateral damage as possible."

Sandra fumed. "Collateral damage? Andy, you are a prophet. Your safety is the highest priority!"

"I saw what I saw!" Andy yelled back, standing to tower over the little half blood. "I saw my own blood on the floor, and Holton standing over my lifeless body. I do not survive this."

"Andy-"

The singer raised a hand to silence his friend. "As a prophet, I exist to predict future events so the world may appropriately prepare. The Majiks cannot prepare the world for my death if they, too, are dead. I will not put innocent lives at risk."

Sandra pursed her lips, but nodded and stepped away. Her arms remained crossed in defiance, however.

"Let's go," Andy ordered, tucking his hand under Jinxx's arm and gripping the muscle tightly.

The Mystic threw a bit of flame into the fireplace, and then stepped inside. Before the magic could pull them away, the Mystic caught Sandra's eyes. In response, the halfblood simply nodded, hand reaching for her phone as the two disappeared in a burst of flames.

-

No way in all the hells was his brother going to hurt his mate. Prophesy be damned, he wouldn't allow it. He would die for Andy. That's what the white line across his wrist meant. That he would die for his beloved.

Ashley tucked his wings in and dropped between the treetops, landing lightly on his feet. He knew his mate rather well. If Andy had come to terms with his own death so quickly, he would surely put himself in a vulnerable position in order to spare the lives of others. Damn fool that he was, that meant the only safe house in the area not on Majik territory.

This particular safe house was unique in that it was difficult to find, and could only be reached on foot. Tucked into the canyon like valley between a rocky cliff and the base of a mountain, there was no upper entrance. It couldn't even be seen from the sky. The door, well camouflaged if you knew where to look, took on the guise of kudzu overgrowth between a river rock and a fallen tree. The safe house otherwise had no doors nor windows. Ashley sighed and slowly started in on the long trek to the safe house.

-

"Oh, now this is adorable." The comment came as a sadistic drawl from a darkened corner.

Jinxx pressed the singer firmly behind himself, flames dancing on his fingertips and casting flickers of light into the corners.

"Now, now, little human. Considering I just accurately predicted the safe house in which you would be stashed away, I think we both know you're not the type to hide behind your friends. After all, why else would you go to the least protected option?"

"Because it's the last place anyone thinks to look," Andy snapped.

"Well clearly not considering I'm right here. You see, you, little human, are predictable simply by the fact that my little brother has a type - too adorably reckless to protect themselves."

"Yeah, and you're predictable by the fact that in the time you could have already killed me, you've instead opted for taunting via traditional villan monologue." Just as Andy finished his retort, Jinxx dropped to one knee, leaning over so the human could use his back as a spring board from which to launch himself at the vampire.

Holton took a half step back in shock as his intended target turned the tables on him. He'd thought this would be an easy hunt, the human seeming to have given up so easily. The impact of Andy slamming into him sent him back into the wall, knocking the breath from his lungs. Then something hard struck his right kneecap.

"You ought not underestimate your brother's choice in a mate," Jinxx growled.

The vampire gasped for air, hands attempting to pry the scrawny human off his body. There was an orangey flash of annoyance in his eyes as he finally succeeded in throwing Andy across the floor. "Cute trick there, kid."

"Not a trick," Andy snapped back, landing an awkward yet rather hard sideways kick to his opponent's side. He took the moment Holton spent grasping for breath to scramble to his feet and move to another room in the safe house.

"There's nowhere for you to run, little human," the rogue taunted as he rounded the corner.

"No, but there are plenty of places to hide," Andy responded calmly. As if in response, Jinxx appeared from behind the door, launching himself back at their foe, elbow landing firmly into the vampire's sternum.

The blow sent Holton stumbling backwards through the doorway. Quick thinking had Andy slamming the door shut as Jinxx shoved a rather heavy dresser over it.

"Dunno how long that'll hold," the Mystic warned.

Andy nodded. "I'm just buying Ashley time to get here."

A bright chime eminated from the guitarist's phone. "That would be Sandra. Andy, look at me. You fight as long as you can, okay? Don't you dare die before I get back."

Andy blinked in a moment of confusion, then nodded. He lightly clapped Jinxx's arm, then tucked himself into a corner. The Mystic only nodded back before grasping a root dangling overhead and allowing himself to be absorbed into the kudzu above.

Andy took a slow, deep breath, positioning himself to where he could see the entire room. Holton had one way into the room - the door. And the vampire was already throwing his weight against the other side hard enough to nudge the dresser into the room.

He had to think fast. The human's only goal was to stay out of reach for as long as possible. To give Jinxx enough time to get back from - where did he go again?

Andy shook his head clear as the door hinges gave a loud, protesting creak before the pins finally gave out. The door was shoved to the side and suddenly the only thing between Andy and Certain Death was the old, heavy dresser. The dresser which Holton simply kicked out of his way.

"No one here to protect you now," Holton snarked. He took a few slow steps towards the corner where Andy stood, body seemingly relaxed for someone who was about to die.

"Who said I need protecting?" Andy retorted in an offhand fashion.

Holton chuckled, darlky. "Oh, this is gonna be fun," he mused. He gave a mirthful laugh, then lunged forward, hand outstretched towards Andy's throat.

Before the vampire could reach him, Andy bolted out of the corner along the wall. He didn't dare pause to see if his aggressor had caught up. He just tore through the doorway back into the main room and angled himself towards the only exit. But just as Andy reached for the door handle, the collar of his t-shirt constricted around his throat.

"Leaving so soon?" A cold voice demanded. The rogue's hand fisted tighter in Andy's shirt. "And I was just starting to enjoy myself."

Andy's eyes flickered, then he lifted his arms and slid right out of his shirt. If the asshole wanted to play dirty than by the gods, so was he. Unfortunately, he was still effectively trapped in the safe house. A fleeting thought on the irony of being trapped in a safe house flitted through his mind just before a fist came in contact with his throat. He tried to take in a gasping breath but nothing could get past the hand now closing over his wind pipe.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

The human dug his nails ineffectively into the arm that held him. Then suddenly there was a wall against his back. Holton had been pushing him slowly backwards. Held in place by his throat and figuring there was nothing more to lose, he lifted both feet off the ground and shoved them, hard, into the vampire's gut. The grip on his throat loosened and Andy took in a desperate gasp, body collapsing to the floor.

"Now I see it," Holton' s chill voice gasped out. "This whole pathetically helpless bit, lying all crumpled up in the floor. Is that how my brother leaves you when he's done playing with his toy?"

Andy mustered enough energy to spit at the vampire's feet. "If you think that, then you clearly don't know your brother," he gasped. Struggling to his feet, Andy continued, "Honestly, Ash is one of the most loving, loyal people I've ever met."

"If he's so loyal," Holton goaded, "how come he's not here to rescue you?"

Andy must have finally given in because the Vampire had grabbed him again, pinning back to chest and strapping an arm across his chest.

"I'm right here," Ashley's voice responded from behind them.

Holton whipped around, Andy's lanky, bruised body dragging with the movement. "You're too late, little brother," he sneered.

"Holton, you don't want to do this."

"Well of course I don't WANT to. I would never want to HURT my little brother. Just like you never WANTED to hurt me."

"Ash," Andy said, slow and calm. "It'll be okay."

Ashley shook his head, eyes wide with panic.

"Isn't that sweet," the cold voice chided again. "At least I've given you one thing you never gave me. The chance to say goodbye. Go on."

Ashley only gulped, brain not wanting to process what he was seeing.

Andy caught his mates eyes. "Look at me, Ashes. Everything is going to be okay. You're gonna be okay."

The younger vampire shook his head again. "Not without you..."

"Hey, hey. You're never without me."

Holton's hollow laugh interrupted them. "There, now, little brother. That's quite enough. More than I ever got." He laughed more, then a small, sharp knife slid down his sleeve into his free hand. "Now, what do you say I take your pretty little mate out the same way they took mine?"

"No!" Ashley screamed as the blade was drawn clean across his mate's throat.

"There's nothing you can do, now, brother."

Deep, red blood gushed from the veins in Andy's neck, pouring down his chest and staining all that lovely alabaster skin.

Holton lifted Andy's form to his lips, taking a few long, slow gulps of the hot, fresh blood. "Oh, he tasted amazing," the rogue said with a moan. "Honestly, it's a wonder he's survived this long. If he had been mine, he wouldn't have lasted a week."

Then Holton dropped the human, letting the body crumple to the floor before darting out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I have had so much fun writing this chapter but it also was quite a bit of a challenge bc usually the only action scenes I do are the sexual kind. But I hope y'all enjoyed this and I can't wait to post the last chapter!


	7. Part 7

Ashley immediately dropped to his knees, ripping off his shirt and pressing it to the wound in hopes of stemming the gushing flow of blood. "No, Andy, no. You can't do this to me. You can't-"

Ashley broke off as a pair of familiarly tattooed arms crossed into his line of vision, hands taking the blood soaked rag. "Go," Jinxx insisted. "I've got him. Go."

Despite his reluctance, Ashely turned and fled through the open doorway, hoping his superior speed would allow him to gain some ground on his brother. Being smaller and lighter than Holton, Ashley was always faster. That, and he spent much of his adolescence running away from his older brother, who had a tendency to be cruel even then.

Ashley rushed forward, wings tucked tight to his back, feet pounding hard on the earth below. He caught sight of the other vampire's deep red wing tips flickering between dark green foliage. Just as he burst through the tree line into the clearing, Ashley saw his brother kicking off the ground.

In a moment of fleeting desperation, Ashley threw himself out into the clearing. His outstretched hand just managed to clasp around an ankle, and he flared his wings open behind himself for strength and balance as he flung the other vampire to the dirt. He launched himself forward, landing atop his brother, knee pressing hard into chest. "You were always slower than me," Ashley growled, hands moving for Holton's throat.

A red gleam flashed through the older man's eyes as he brought a knee up under his brother, shoving with all his might to launch the smaller man off of him. "But you have always been weaker, little brother."

"That was before!" And Ashley launched himself into the air with a hard kick to the earth, then, stretching one wing and pulling the other tight to his side, tilted himself downward toward his brother.

Holton launched himself up in kind, angling upward and grabbing for the younger vampire's arm. Using his wings for leverage, Holton managed to reverse Ashley's trajectory, sending him crashing into the trees before landing with light footsteps back in the clearing. "Some things never change," he goaded.

Ashley pushed himself up from the ground, hands flying to his hip as he stumbled forward. In a flash, he drew the wooden sword, its surface so polished it gleamed in the moonlight. "Everything has changed," he panted.

The rogue's red eyes flashed slightly darker in fear. "You wouldn't-"

An empty, hollow laugh bubbled up from Ashley's chest. "I think you have already proven there is NOTHING a vampire who's lost his mate won't do." That was the moment Ashely felt it - the empty cold that rushed through his veins as the half of his soul that was Andy faded away. He took a few slow, deliberate steps forward, lightly flicking the sword backward in a circular motion as he raised an arm to point it, much like a javelin, over his head and towards his brother.

"C-come on now, little brother. Let's t-talk about this." Holton's hands raised up before him in defensive surrender.

"There's nothing to talk about," Ashley spat. "My mate is dead BECAUSE OF YOU!" He launched forward, stabbing the sword out ahead of himself.

With a panicked squawk, Holton hit the ground, rolling aside. But the blade managed to catch his right wing, tearing through the soft, velvety skin. Dark blood splattered the dried leaves under their feet. "P-please brother. Have mercy on me."

"Like you had mercy on my mate? Should I let you say goodbye?" Ashley swung the blade downward, catching Holton's shirt, but nothing else. "There's no one left for you to say goodbye to." Another fruitless swing. "Ana's dead." Swing. "Mom and dad won't have you." Swing. "The council has disclaimed you." Swing.

This time, the blade found its target, slashing open the rogue's throat. Ashley tossed the sword aside and knelt down, catching his brother's falling body. "And I just killed you." The statement was filled with more hatred and pain than Ashley ever thought himself capable of feeling.

Holton's eyes flared once more in realization, then slowly, the color drained away. Blood poured out of his wound, staining his white shirt crimson, soaking Ashley's arms and bare chest, splattering sickeningly against the leaf covered earth.

"I just killed you," Ashley repeated, this time, in almost a whisper, as if he couldn't believe what he'd done. He collapsed the rest of the way to the ground, hip colliding painfully with a sharp rock. But Ashley didn't notice. He just clung to his brother's limp body, hands fisting in blood soaked cotton as his own tears joined the mixture of blood and sweat that collected on skin.

-

Jinxx felt the Prophet's life force fade. He glanced, panicked, up at the figure he had brought back with him. "He's almost gone."

A tall, lanky man with tanned skin and dark hair tied back with a bandana slowly crept from the shadows. He shuffled hesitantly towards Andy's limp figure.

"It's alright, CC, come on," Jinxx softly encouraged the band's new drummer.

The lanky form of CC slowly lowered himself to the floor beside the guitarist. "Not yet," he whispered in a hesitating tone, hand hovering shaking over Jinxx's. "When his heart stops, we will have seven minutes. Six for you to repair his body. One for me to replace his soul."

Jinxx nodded. "Still a pulse going, but it's weak. Can you touch his heart? Tell me when it stops...".

CC nodded, understanding the other man's reluctance to finish the sentence. He placed his deep tanned hands against Andy's crimson stained porcelain chest. The muscles fluttered slightly beneath his touch. Focusing hard, CC extended the reach of his power into the Prophet, letting its blackness wrap around the still beating heart. But unlike the last time CC had done this, he did not constrict the black hold around Andy's life force. Instead, it simply surrounded the organ, monitoring the strained, half empty heartbeats as they slowed.

Jinxx watched the new member of their group carefully. He knew what the boy was capable of. He knew just how easily this could go badly. But he held his breath, hopeful that CC had as much control over his powers as he claimed.

"You can start, now," CC's tentative voice insisted. The taller man began wrapping Andy's heart tighter in his magic, then shot a bit of it out at the escaping white wisp of Andy's soul.

As much as Jinxx wanted to watch the black force clinging to the Prophet's existence, he only had so much time. Taking a steadying breath, he removed the blood soaked t-shirt from Andy's throat. Blood no longer gushed from the singer's open veins. It was disconcerting, but at the least, Jinxx could see to work. He began slowly weaving the veins, muscle, tendon, and skin back together across Andy's neck. His magic made the tissue crawl in ways that made Jinxx want to scratch at his own throat in discomfort. He moved painstakingly slow when he got to the pharanex, knowing if he didn't get that put back just right, it would ruin Andy's career as a vocalist. As well as the rest of the band, as it would put them out of a front man.

"Two minutes," CC warned. He'd managed to subdue the struggling, silvery white wisp of Andy's soul. Black energy danced around the white, darting about chaoticly, which seemed to be the main reason Andy's soul had given in to capture.

Jinxx hurriedly pieced together the last edges of skin over Andy's throat. His fingertips danced lightly over the new skin, sealing over imperfections to ensure that a scar would not be visible. That was a scar not so easily explained to fans. "Okay," he said with a nod after one last thorough check of the rebuilt neck. "Do it."

CC settled his trembling hands on Andy's chest, drawing his energy downward and dragging Andy's soul along with it.

"Wait!" The guitarist caught CC's eyes. "You've done this before, right?"

The drummer nodded, but he didn't dare speak. Jinxx didn't need to know that it had been years since he'd last done this. Nor was it relevant that the only reason he did so was for a chance to kill the man, again.

"Okay, okay, go on..."

The cloud of black magic slowly seeped down into Andy's chest. For a brief moment, the white wisp of his soul resisted, not wanting to be trapped again. But after a slight prod from CC's magic, it sunk back down into its host.

With a slight squeeze of magic around Andy's heart, CC withdrew, standing and backing himself into the dark corner once again.

A shuddering, gasping breath wracked the singer's long, slender body. He shook as if from the cold, then his eyes flew open. "Ashley!" Panic flickered in his eyes as he tried to get up.

"Easy there, kid," Jinxx insisted, pressing a hand to Andy's blood stained chest and pushing him back down. "You just died. Give your body a second to catch up. Get the blood flowing proper."

Andy turned a pair of fierce, angry eyes on his Mystic. "I can no longer feel my mate," he said in a cold, dead voice. "So you are going to let me get up and go find him."

Jinxx sighed, but settled back against the wall. "Whatever, kid." He was too exhausted to fight.

Andy stood, thin body swaying with the effort.

"CC, why don't you go with him...just in case."

The drummer emerged from the shadows again. He pulled a long silver dagger from his hip, black energy swirling around the shining blade. "I don't know what we're walking into. If it's Ashley or...the other one..."

Andy nodded, and set off, not bothering to see if the new drummer was following. He walked at a brisk pace, as that was all his body could keep up with. The treck out to the clearing seemed to take an eternity. He didn't know what he was expecting to find. He hoped to all the gods that Ashley was still alive. He couldn't imagine a life without him.

Finally, the trees broke open into a clearing. The first thing Andy noticed was the sword, covered in blood and laying at his feet. He stepped over it with a nervous swallow. Then he saw it. Across the clearing, almost in the tree line, were two bodies huddled close together. He broke into a run. "Ash!" he called, bulleting forward as fast as his abused body could carry him.

The vampire didn't move. He pulled his brother's body in tighter, mentally begging death to just take him, already. But then he felt a familiar, slim hand on his shoulder. He looked up, tears tracing paths down his face through the dirt and blood that had collected there in the fight. "A-Andy?"

The Prophet offered a sad smile, settling against the base of a thick tree and pulling his beloved to his chest. "Yes, baby. It's me. It's okay."

"But...but how?"

Andy smirked. "Apparently our new drummer is a Destroyer."

The words didn't process at first. "A what?"

Then CC was standing protectively over the pair, black energy swarming around his arms up to the elbow. He had sheathed his blade, and now just stood watch.

"Oh." Ashley was quiet a moment, and then, "Jake is gonna have a fit."

Andy laughed, shakily, and pulled Ashley harder against himself. "It's gonna be okay, Ashes."

Reluctantly, Ashley released his brother's limp form. "He's better, now. He's with Ana..."

"I know, love," Andy whispered, tucking a bit of bloodied hair behind his mate's ear. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was actually kinda fun to write. I know it ends kinda open ended or whatever but I am planning a direct sequel at some point. Honestly I'm gonna need a second to recover from this story because I'm like in tears. So many emotions. Anyway that's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave contents or questions, I'd love to interact with you guys.


End file.
